bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SirLinkalot96
Chapter 7 is here.At0micb0mb123 02:15, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 8 is finished. Read it! At0micb0mb123 17:55, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 9 is here. I suggest you read it. At0micb0mb123 20:55, August 31, 2010 (UTC) 500 edits! I just broke 500 edits today! I'm so proud of myself! SirLinkalot96 02:40, September 1, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Well I can't really have you and I breaking into the Asylum togather because you'll be on that mission in Liberty City. At0micb0mb123 14:52, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Sure, but James will be there too. At0micb0mb123 20:28, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey, dude, 10 is out. Read it! At0micb0mb123 04:13, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey, chapter 11 is done. You'll like it. At0micb0mb123 17:54, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey, whats up hey, i updated my blog check this out. Its about random stuff. TheAgeofRockstar 19:49, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey, chapter 12 is out! At0micb0mb123 02:55, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :LOL OMG One of your favorite songs is Fat Lip?! Thats one of my favorite too. When I was about 12 (lol) I remember listening to that song with my sister, and she told me it was one of her favorites and its been mine ever since. Kate 20:00, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey, have you read chapter 12? At0micb0mb123 20:00, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Read chapter 13 preview. At0micb0mb123 23:36, September 7, 2010 (UTC) No that isn't me I said this before on other peoples pages, but I did have a pic up of me. and after a couple days I took it down cause I liked my user page with out it. You can see a pic of me if you check out my history. No that is a girl that I pictured to portray Kate Harrington. I have based Liz off of me you can read about her in my conjoined blogs about Kate and Liz, best friends at Bullworth on my blog. Thank you I think she is gorgeous also. Besides when I post a picture of me, I would be standing with Russell not Ricky. Russell is the whole reason why I started writing my fan fiction to begin with. I am writing in catch up mode. Trying to catch up to where all of you are with your blogs. Kate Started school 9 months before Jenny and Liz started the same time as Jenny. Yay for Busy work. If you and Brian would like to be a part of my story like I have included Jenny let me know of any ideas you have as I go along. Thanks. I'm a bit tired I just went on a 2 mile jog around my neighborhood. I'm going to take a shower and get back to writing. Kate 03:37, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Read chapter 13. At0micb0mb123 03:53, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Read Chapter 14. At0micb0mb123 23:41, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Reply I would give you rollback rights, however you have only done 4 edits to the main wiki. You need more edits to become a patroller. Maybe another time. Dan the Man 1983 00:16, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey, sure thats an idea. I also want to fit Brian into the Marine Corps because he recieved those papers. At0micb0mb123 02:09, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Gary taking over the Asylum sounds cool. Kinda like Batman: Arkham Asylum. At0micb0mb123 02:16, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Sure. At0micb0mb123 02:31, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, James is writing his own story right now. We should see how his turns out. We'll ask him when he's done. At0micb0mb123 02:39, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey, dude. I already talked with Brian and he said my character, Eric, could be related to Brian. What I wanna ask is if Eric can be involved with your story. Can he? Bullyrocks! 02:41, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Eric is a younger relative of Brian and James. James is still a NPC in this story. Bullyrocks! 02:46, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Have you seen chapter 1. Bullyrocks! 03:42, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Read my next chapter. At0micb0mb123 21:31, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Read chapter 16! At0micb0mb123 01:51, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey, little fella. Check out my new blog. At0micb0mb123 18:55, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Check out my new blog! At0micb0mb123 03:49, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Check out my new blog and give an idea. At0micb0mb123 04:23, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey check out my new blog. It talks about a relationship between Brian and Jessica that was going on for 10 years, and how she broke up with him. Bullyrocks! 23:13, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Question where did you hear that Max was kicked out of the army? The prefects are seniors and haven't even graduated yet! Max is the one who walks around saying "I hope the army received my application" Kate 03:32, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know where you actually got that information, cause I just read all the prefects profiles and examined the history of Max's profile and haven't encounted anything of that nature. I have eaven gone so far as to look at the teachers. There is nothing in anyone's profile about them being kicked out of the army for beating up a drill instructor. Maybe you're thinking of a different game. If you find any proof to the contrary please let me know. Kate 18:18, September 27, 2010 (UTC) CHeck out my most recent addtion to my story! Kate 06:31, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Come check out my story! Kate 07:50, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Check out chapter 17! At0micb0mb123 01:23, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Check out my new blog. At0micb0mb123 20:20, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey, check out meh new blog and follow the RULES! Bullyrocks! 18:21, October 11, 2010 (UTC) My Solution Check out my new blog! Kate 05:58, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Kepp reading my blog Keep reading my blog, it gets better. Kingofawosmeness777 16:43, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey, chapter 18 is out! At0micb0mb123 20:23, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey SirLinkAlot96! Just wanted to tell you about The Bully Fanon Wiki. There, you can create all sorts of things about your OC, such as a page, category, blog, even a page about your story! So, if you want more info, click that link and just send me a message, since I am the bureaucrat. Hope to see you there, Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 15:25, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't know if you ever saw this, but just checking. Because the first time At0micb0mb joined, he asked about you :) Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 00:20, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :::He just asked if I'd sent you an invite. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 20:12, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::The one sent to let people know about the fanon. Like, what I first wrote under this topic. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 20:50, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::I invite you to visit and contribute to the wiki I created a few weeks ago. I need some help with the editing. It's not really a one man job. Death Wish Wiki [[User:Kingofawosmeness777|Kingofawosmeness777] 18:40, February 20, 2011 (UTC)] King agian? ive known him for a long time cuz were both from the same town and he does this all the time. its gotten him into trouble before. hes exagerating a bit, i mean, his family is pretty wealthy, but theyre not that rich and he goes aroud acting likr hes so cool in front of everyone for no reason. hes not as much of a jerk as he says but he can be prettyy rediclus sometimes. Shadowking1224 21:40, February 22, 2011 (UTC) yea we go back to when we were kids and i think ill try to make him stop exaggerating and braging so much. i think i kno why he does it the worst here. when he started playig bully in 2006 and he saw the preepies he thought he could be like them because he has money and he started acting like a jerk then around everyone. ill try to talk to him. thanks for lettng me know. Shadowking1224 21:47, February 22, 2011 (UTC)